Bravest Warriors Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. For rules on what kind of articles are allowed, please see Bravest Warriors:Rules. Article titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g. "Chris" instead of "Main Character". The article title should be official but also concise. For example, even though "Beth Tezuka" is the character's full name, her article should be titled "Beth" because it is the most commonly-used, accurate version of her name. Article titles must also be written in singular instead of plural, e.g. "Book" instead of "Books" - exceptions are only when the article is about a species or a list, e.g. "List of books," "List of forest animals." General article guide * Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. * The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. * When writing the article content, episode titles should be written in quotation marks, e.g. "Butter Lettuce." Song titles should also be enclosed in quotation marks, e.g. "Just a Dude Alone." * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. * Please write in third person: use "the viewer" instead of "you". * Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What defines important enough are shown in the three standards below. *Every character that visually appears on the show is allowed to have a page, except''for characters that only appear in a group and don't perform any unique individual actions. *For the above group characters, a character page about the group should be created instead. (Example: Glendaliens) *Unseen characters should only have their own page if they are specifically named or play a role in an episode's plot *Characters with ''very minimal information can be grouped by their species and listed on a species page with all the other similar characters of that species. (Example: -Coming Soon-) Each page of a character should have the following sections: *the Infobox with relevant information about the character (see Template:Character for instructions) *Optionally, Appearance and 'Personality'sections to further describe their characteristics, *Optionally, a 'Trivia'section, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting, *Optionally, an 'External links'section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. At the bottom of the page, place the navigation template related to the character (in most cases this will be Template:MinorCharacterNav). Also categorize the article accordingly. If the character has not yet appeared in an aired episode, use the unreleased template. For locations Each major location gets an article. Depending on the information, sublocations may be given their own page or assimilated onto the main location page. Examples of the latter include the provinces of Glendale. Locations are usually given the fullest title used in the show. For example, the Glendale Time Station is usually referred to as such, and not as an individual city. Thus, the location page is titled Glendale Time Station . A location article should include: *The 'Appearance'section, detailing what the place is like or what is found there, *The 'Story'section, detailing where the location was featured and what effect it had on the plot. *You may want to put in behind the scenes 'Trivia'as well, if possible. *If there are any, one is to put pictures of said place in the 'Gallery'section. Place the navigation template related to the location, and don't forget to categorize them according to the relevant categories. If the location is in an episode that is currently unaired, use the unreleased template. For location parent Parent pages, such as -Coming Soon-, can be used to house (or parent, hence the name) other, smaller pages. When editing these, please include an Areas section for all smaller parts of the location. For episodes Each episode gets an article. It is best not to create too in-depth articles about episodes not released yet (unless information, with references, is provided about said un-aired episode), as the information can change drastically. Each episode page should have: *An introductory paragraph (or sentence). This should include the title and episode number. *A 'Synopsis'section, giving a very short description of the episode. *A 'Plot'section. This should house a full recap of the story of the episode. *A 'Characters'section, for all the characters in said episode. They should all link to their respective pages. *Optionally, a 'Trivia'section, detailing any entertaining points of the episode, behind-the-scenes info, or even bloopers. *Optionally, a 'Gallery'section for images related to the episode. Use the Episode template, include the titlecard, any other information needed, and finish up the page. Any episode page that is not aired should use the unreleased template. Unaired Episode Information As new episodes are given more info, eventually people are going to add information to a page before the episode even airs. To prevent this, episode pages will be locked until the day of airing. Discussion on what needs to be added can take place on the episode talk page. Additionally, information from an unaired episode will remain off other pages on the wiki until the episode officially airs. For instance, if we just saw the episode "Butter Lettuce" with Chris and the next episode is "Emotion Lord," then we cannot post that Chris's last seen episode appearance was "Emotion Lord." This also includes characters that will appear in another episode. Stubs Do not add Category:Stubs directly to an article. Instead use the Stub template by adding to the top of the article, after any infobox template. Articles should only be marked as a stub if the article is incomplete and is missing some basic information. For example, even though the article about the -Coming Soon- does not have many sections, it should not be marked a stub because there is nothing else worthwhile to say about it. When adding a quotation It's encouraged to have at least a quote in every article. Use the Template:Quote for one-liners. It's best to write the quotations in a "Quote" section, and if there are more than five quotes available, one is to make a subpage containing quotes. An example is the [Soon- page. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." An exception is the capitalization of article titles for characters. Because official Bravest Warriors documents generally capitalize all words (except for conjunctions, prepositions, and articles) in character names, we follow the same convention. For example, Firebelly Guards is capitalized, even though it is probably not a proper name. Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word on other wikis (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). For the purpose of maintaining consistency, and because the subject of this wiki originates from the United States, words on this wiki should conform to the spelling used in U.S. English. This applies only to main namespace pages, not talk or user pages. Although no user should be harassed or punished for using other regional spellings of words, editors are encouraged to conform text in articles to U.S. spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour"), just change it to the U.S. English spelling and be done with it. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). More on this can be found on the Neutral Point of View page. Category:Community